Against All Odds
by Jenico
Summary: What makes Kurt decide that now is the time to be adventurous? -takes place before and during the Klaine auditorium scene. Mega Spoilers for The First Time!


_'They were soulmates._

_Against all odds, they found each other._

_I know what that's like.'_

The Officer Krupke costume was rather tight, but Kurt couldn't really complain as he'd been in much tighter (the _Single __Ladies_' leotard was one prominent example). Still, he was dying to get out of the practically painted-on jeans before _everything_ turned blue.

The play had been such a success, and he felt really silly for having avoided Blaine before and during the show. His Tony was perfect, and even though he was still frustrated with Rachel, her Maria was the highlight of the night. All he wanted to do was give them each a big hug and kiss.

Kurt was halfway out of the police pants and into his own jeans when he spotted the flash of blonde hair outside of the dressing room. After quickly zipping up and straightening his shirt, he stuck his head out of the room.

"Jeff!"

The Warbler, in his Dalton Academy jacket as always, flipped his head around and smiled. "Kurt!" Just like that, the rest of the Warblers gathering around backstage turned around to see their old friend as well.

There was a minute of only smiles and exchanges of "We miss you!" and "Great job tonight!" and "I miss Dalton too!"

And then, after thanking them all for coming to the show, he saw Sebastian lurking behind the rest of the group, looking as if he was waiting to pounce on his prey. And okay, Kurt knew he was there, but _seriously_? No one even liked him. He should've just stayed home. Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him, but it was too late.

Sebastian's hand found itself on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt turned around with lips pursed and eyebrows raised.

"Kent," Sebastian smiled, and Kurt wanted to punch him in the gut.

"It's Kurt," he corrected him with a click of his tongue. He so knew his name. What a terrible attempt at being cute.

Sebastian laughed, letting his head fall down before bringing his eyes back up with a certain tang of determination. Kurt wasn't going to buy _anything_ he said.

"I apologize," Sebastian began. "I've met so many new people lately, that I've been having trouble remembering names."

Kurt waited for him to continue, not wanting to talk to the guy for any longer than he had to.

"I fear the Warblers might have some competition at sectionals," Sebastian admitted, a little too sarcastically. "McKinley puts on a good show."

Kurt titled his head to the side with a faux grin. "Really? And what did you like about it?"

"Well the singing was spectacular. And the dancing, it was pretty good too," Sebastian shrugged, but narrowed his eyes to continue. "My favorite part however would have to be Tony. I mean, Blaine _nailed_ that performance. During _One __Hand, __One __Heart_, you could just see the _lust _in his eyes."

Kurt's chagrin was becoming more and more apparent, and he could hardly stop himself from just tearing this guy up. "What do you want from me, Sebastian? What do you want from Blaine?" His tone was harsh and demanding.

"I just want to know how you can stop yourself from attacking him every time you see him," Sebastian explained. "If I was lucky enough to have him, I would've tapped that at _least _twenty times by now."

"We, uh," Kurt started, angry at himself for stuttering. "We're taking things slow."

Sebastian laughed out. "That's apparent. Painfully so. You need to get on that, Kurt, or Blaine will become bored and leave you for someone a tad more... experienced."

This is what Kurt was worried about. He tried not to let it show on his face, but he had thought about that fact a few too many times in the previous couple weeks. He wanted to give himself to Blaine, but it just made him so nervous. And as cheesy as it may have sounded, he wanted his first time to special, and he didn't know if he would be able to let that happen if he was hyperventilating the whole time. He absolutely hated this. He hated Sebastian, and he just wished that he would leave them both alone.

"Actually," Sebastian began again, almost on cue, "don't do it. Speaking from experience, guys don't really stick around for much time after the deed is done. Gay guys especially."

"We're not all sluts," Kurt rolled his eyes again, masking his own insecurities.

"Well, obviously not you," Sebastian smirked, as if that was some sort of bad thing. "But how long have you known Blaine? Do you even know if he's a virgin?"

Kurt bit the insides of his cheeks and tried to nod. Of course Blaine was a virgin. They'd talked about it before and besides he'd never even had a boyfriend before Kurt. There had been that fling with Jeremiah, but it had only ever just been coffee dates.

Sebastian smiled, like he was reading Kurt's mind. "But do you _really_ know?"

Kurt tried to convince himself that this was silly. Why would he be questioning Blaine's intentions? _Blaine_, of all people, knew him the best, trusted him the most, and who he was in love with. Still, the thought was there now. Small and insignificant, but planted in his mind like a seed. Sebastian _really_ needed to go. Far, far away.

"Sebastian, that's none of your-"

"Look, Kurt," he cut him off. "All I'm saying is that some people aren't always ready to be in a committed relationship. And you wouldn't want to hold someone back from that if they were, would you?"

Before Kurt had a chance to step on his toes, literally or figuratively, Sebastian had already begun walking away, a smile on his face. Like he'd accomplished something. Kurt had to remind himself that he was just a worthless pig, but it was hard to do after everything that had happened at Scandals. Blaine had spent the better half of the night dancing with Sebastian, and then he'd practically begged to have sex in the car. But it had to be a coincidence or the alcohol or something other than Blaine being horny, because what if Kurt hadn't gone? Sebastian would definitely have been more willing than Kurt had been.

He did his best to shake the thoughts from his head as he walked back to the dressing room to get the rest of his things. Most people had left by now, most likely headed out to Breadstix to celebrate opening night, but Kurt noticed Blaine's bag still resting in its corner, the Tony costume neatly folded on top of it. Before he could go looking for him, he heard his dad calling his name from the outside window.

Kurt smiled and made his way out into the cold, wrapping his arms around his father in a hug.

"You did great tonight, kid," Burt grinned, and Kurt knew how proud he'd made him.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said. He loved making his dad happy, and this was no exception, despite how minor his role had been.

"Carol and I are gonna drive up to Toledo tonight so we can make it to our meet and greet at seven tomorrow morning," Burt explained. "Finn's staying back, but did you want to come with us? I'll warn ya, it's rather boring political stuff."

Kurt laughed lightly. Part of him did want to go, just so he could _think_ about everything for a little while, but he knew he had to make amends with Blaine before it was too late. "Nah, I think I'll stay. Have fun though!"

Burt nodded, giving his son another hug goodbye. "Be safe tonight, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow."

As he watched his dad walk to the car, he kept thinking about the talk they'd had not too long ago.

"_Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter."_

At the time, it had seemed funny and strange to him. He didn't throw himself around (he had bullies to do that for him). But now, it all made sense. It was important to be loved. Having twenty minute relationships with people for "a good time" wasn't what it was supposed to be about. It was supposed to be about love. And Kurt knew he had that.

He walked back inside and looked around a bit. People were still cleaning up, but for the most part, everything had to be left out for the show the next day anyway. Blaine's bag was still there, but he was no where to be found. Kurt spent the next half hour or so just straightening up the dressing room, hoping that Blaine would come back.

Right as he was about to head home, he walked past the stage and caught Blaine, in his everyday clothes, dancing around to the tune of his own footsteps.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Kurt asked, hands in his pockets, trying not to sound nervous about it. This was the first time they would have a legitimate conversation since Wednesday night.

Blaine spun around, but didn't seem too surprised to see him. He voice was calm when he told Kurt about a dance move he'd messed up on.

Kurt wanted to skip the small talk, to get straight to the point, the elephant in the room growing bigger with each passing moment. They complimented each other's performances, and Kurt made it a point not to mention his run-in with Sebastian, but did tell him that he had seen him in the audience. The mention of his name caught Blaine's breath, and Kurt wondered if all of this was just a mistake. He wanted to run out and pretend all of this had never happened.

But it was too late because Blaine was calling him over, grabbing his hand, and placing it on his heart. Kurt remembered the lust that Sebastian had talked about seeing during the song, and he searched for any of it still remaining in Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine began, and Kurt tried to stop himself from smiling. It wasn't even a full two days later, and he'd almost forgotten how giddy he got around Blaine. "Sebastian doesn't mean _anything_ to me."

That was enough for Kurt to allow himself to breathe again. How stupid had he been, thinking that Blaine was going to jump at the chance to leave him for someone that would make the height difference even more awkward?

"And you were right," Blaine continued, wrapping his own hands around Kurt so it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. "Our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk, and I'm sorry."

Kurt could tell he meant it with every thing in him. And despite the fact that "I was drunk" was not a very good reason to him, Blaine had done some pretty stupid stuff while under the influence.

"It sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel," he bantered, watching Blaine's head fall in momentary shame, and finally just letting himself smile. They were laughing together. This was a good sign.

"But I'm sorry too," Kurt continued. For everything, he wanted to say. For doubting you. For letting myself be tricked by Sebastian. For not being the most experienced in any matter whatsoever. "I wanted to be your Gay Bar Superstar, but try as I might, I'm... still just a silly romantic."

"It's not silly," Blaine shook his head, and then he kissed him, and it felt so good.

Kurt missed kissing Blaine, and it was crazy, right? They'd kissed not even 48 hours ago; how could he miss that? But he did. And he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, for no other reason than to claim him as his own. Blaine was his. How could he have thought any differently?

And to be fair, he was Blaine's too. "You take my breath away," Kurt told him. He would do anything for Blaine. He wanted to do any and everything that he possibly could for him because he loved him like he'd never loved anyone. And as "young and in love" as it sounded, he didn't know if he would ever love anyone like he loved Blaine. He was so proud to be with Blaine, and when he told him, he felt a million pounds being lifted off his shoulder.

"I hope so," Blaine's voice cracked, and Kurt wanted him more than ever. "I want you to be."

Kurt nodded, and he knew that no other time would be more perfect to give himself to Blaine. The reasons for why he hadn't before escaped him when he tried to think of a single one. He was in love with Blaine. This is what they'd been talking about earlier that week when Blaine had asked him if he wanted to experience everything in life that he could. Because experiencing it was just half of it. Enjoying it and loving the person you're with is just as important, if not more so.

Blaine invited Kurt to go to Breadstix with him, but Kurt declined.

"No," he spoke confidently, hoping that Blaine wouldn't take this the wrong way. "I want to go to your house."

"Okay," Blaine nodded.

And despite his flushed cheeks and racing heart, Kurt knew this was right. It'd been Blaine and him all along: Soul mates that found each other against all odds.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! I wasn't planning on adding all that canon at the end, but it felt wrong without it, so I hope it didn't bore you too much. Also! Characterizing Sebastian was almost too fun. I do hope he returns a couple more times. If for nothing other than to get the smack down from our baby penguin. :) Thanks again and drop a review if you want!


End file.
